To increase data throughput, optical communications networks can be deployed. An optical communication network includes optical paths (e.g. optical fibers, optical waveguides, etc.) over which optical signals can be transmitted between source and destination endpoints.
Switches are deployed in the optical communication network to route data between endpoints. Data sent by a source endpoint can be received by a switch, and the switch can route the data along a communication path to another switch or to a destination endpoint.